Paradise Sybil
"Paradise Sybil" is a 2018 American-Spanish-Irish computer-animated comedy-adventure film directed by Jennifer Barna and Sebastián Maroto. It features the voices of Rachel McAdams as the title character, along with Rebel Wilson, Don Cheadle, Felicity Jones, Gary Oldman, Robert Pattinson, Halsey, and Lucy Liu. Plot There is a female reptile (Rachel McAdams) called a "lavender Paradise skink" with the love of peace and living in her pond in the jungle called the Lawtui Paradise (which is in Singapore). As an egg, her mother has disappeared and human tourists are filling the jungle. Later, herpetologist Dr. Wanda Paige (Rebel Wilson) arrives as a tourist to study more reptiles until she discovers Sybil and her species. Suddenly, Wanda decides to take the lizard with her back to Miami and rename her "Sybil". As they arrive in Florida, Wanda and Sybil heads into Tang Corporation to meet the CEO Lorna Tang (Lucy Liu). Wanda gets an interview with Lorna, who tells Wanda her idea about building a new casino called "Tang Casino" to replace the lizard farm. Wanda disagrees on this plan and walks out of the building. She then decides to save the lizard farm by protest. Meanwhile, Sybil meets a street iguana named Felipe (Gary Oldman) and the blue bird Svetlana (Ilana Glazer). The two lizards became fast friends and they plan to raise attention from the citizens, to prove that reptile aren't just "slimy and slippery creepers". Thanks to her boyfriend Rodney (Robert Pattinson), Wanda gets to make a guest appearance on "The Summer Show". Before going on a television show, Wanda meets the famous Summer Seymour (Halsey) who declares her love for animals. On the show, Wanda introduces Sybil as the "lavender Paradise skink" from Thailand. Sybil gains the attention of the media and popularity, which angers Lorna. The night, Felipe informs Sybil that fame will keep those away from their loves ones. The two reptiles begin to fall in love, but was interrupted by fellow bird Svetlana (Ilana Glazer) who brings word that Tang plans to order the extermination of all reptiles in the farm and replaced them in the Amazon rainforest. At the conference, Wanda confronts Tang's secretary Rosemary (Felicity Jones), who confirms Wanda's suspicions and reveals Tang's plot to her. At Tang's ceremony, Tang prepares to give the announcement, but Rosemary presents her evidence of Tang's corruption. However, Tang dismisses Rosemary's evidence and fires her for accusing her of animal cruelty. Later, Tang sends another truck carrying all the reptiles from the farm, and Sybil is captured as well. After being freed by the Wanda and Rodney, Sybil and Felipe catch up to Tang, who gets into a helicopter. Tang tries to kill the pairs with insecticide, but was caught by both Wanda. Soon, Tang was accused of animal abuse, falsehood, and assault. The next morning, new anchor Roy Stanback confirms that all the reptiles are now back into the reptile farm (which is now upgraded), Tang was arrested, and the Tang Corporation was shut down. The night, Felipe confessed his love to Sybil (who turns him down to go back to Singapore). The next day, Wanda send Sybil and Felipe back to the Lawtui Paradise. The three share a farewell and gets their happy ending. A month later, TV personality Summer Seymour adopts a pet serpent, Rosemary gets her dream job as a zookeeper, Svetlana finds love, Lorna stays in prison, and Roy proposes to Wanda. In the end, Sybil and Felipe became mates and have three eggs. Plot *'Rachel McAdams '''as Sybil, a broad-headed skink from Lawtui Paradise. *'Gary Oldman as Felipe, a iguana who befriends Sybil. *'Rebel Wilson '''as Wanda Paige, a Australian herpetologist. *'Lucy Liu as Lorna Tang, the CEO of Tang Corporation, who tries to turn the reptile farm into a casino. *'Halsey '''as Summer Seymour, a famous TV personality and an animal lover. *'Don Cheadle as Roy Stanback, a news anchor. *'Felicity Jones '''as Rosemary, Lorna's secretary. *'Robert Pattinson 'as Rodney H. Cardarelli, a famous sitcom star and Wanda's boyfriend. *'Ilana Glazer as Svetlana, a blue bird. Release The film premiered in Los Angeles on December 16, 2018 and was released world wide on January 11, 2019. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film currently holds a rating of 60%, based on 79 reviews, with an average rating of 6.9/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 76 out of 100, based on 26 critics, indicating "generally mixed reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "B–" on an A+ to F scale. Sequel Prior to the official theatrical release of the film, a sequel announced Paradise Sybil II: Summer Vacation.